


I Wanna Dance With You

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Schmoop, Song Inspired, Teacher-Student Relationship, dance teacher Jensen, high school senior Jared, twitter drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared wins free dance lessons from a radio station contest. Jensen is making ends meet in college by teaching dance.





	I Wanna Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping all my twitter drabbles in one collection for reference.
> 
> Inspired by George Strait's song, [I Wanna Dance With You.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxxhNAyj3QQ)

Jared stood in front of the studio, holding the certificate that gave him 8 weeks of free dance lessons. He'd won them in a radio contest, not knowing what he'd do with them. His prom was just over two months away, not that he had anyone to go with. Not that he had anyone to ask.

His mom said he couldn't go wrong learning some basic dance moves - life lessons, she'd called it. So he braced himself to walk into Adelaide's Ballroom and meet a sweet little old lady who smelled like mothballs and would no doubt pinch his dimpled cheeks.

Jensen had grown up at Adelaide's. His sister took lessons, Addy was a family friend. He learned to dance himself out of boredom waiting for Mack or his mom. Now a junior in college, working on his physical therapy degree, he worked part-time to make extra cash and keep himself fit and limber. He had a private lesson coming in that afternoon, the radio station winner. Not knowing what to expect from the winner's skill set, he had a selection of music for different dances ready to go and was warming up with some static stretching and isolated body rolls.

When Jensen heard the bell from the door tinkle, he broke form and looked up to see who had arrived. His cheeks flushed a bit when he caught sight of the gorgeous young man standing with his mouth agape. Jensen ran a hand over his hair and walked over to introduce himself.

Eight weeks later found Jared spinning around the dance floor, keeping perfect rhythm with Jensen as they waltzed from start to finish, complete with a dip at the end. Adelaide cheered them on, beaming at the two of them. "You two should enter the amateur contest!" Jared smiled shyly, before he peeked at Jensen. He didn't know that he was ready for a contest, but he finally did have someone to ask to prom. He and Jensen had tried to keep a proper teacher/student relationship, but after the first time Jensen had dipped Jared, there was no resistance.

The kiss had been natural, easy. And lessons had gone much more smoothly when they moved in tune with each other rather than fighting growing feelings. Jensen grinned back at Jared, eyes sparking in mirth. He couldn't wait to show off Jared at the prom. He was just waiting for Jared to ask properly. Jensen already had complementary tuxedos in mind for them, and a pair of new shiny formal dance shoes for Jared. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
